Prince of Dynasty
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Yes, RG is back. xD There is a Prince to the Dynasty and she pops up out of no where. The Ronins are up for another fight against the Dynasty. Not Mary Sue. None of the Ronin's get the girls. : The girls get each other. :P
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Dynasty

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

(Check Profile for Notes)

Disclaimer: I own the new armors, Yves and Sarah. Ronin Warriors belong to Sun Rise.

"Rowen, it's just the first day of school man and your face is already in those books. Give it a rest." Kento complained.

"Kento, I 'ave bin givin' it "ah rest" since School ended if you would recall." Rowen replied not lifting his eyes off his physics book. Kento flopped backwards into the couch and sighed rolling his eyes. "If yer so bored why don' you go and find Mia an' beg 'er to cook for ya?"

"Already tried. She said she had to pick up two girls from the airport and take them to their homes."

"Well that would explain why Sage isn't here!" A cheerful voice exclaimed from the foyer. He walked in dropping his red book sack to the ground and ran his fingers through his jet black hair only furthering to muss it up than it already had been to begin with. "Hey dudes! How was class today?"

"Horrible. School is evil."

"It's been great."

Ryo grinned. Typical answers. Rowen was the book worm and Kento was the reject and not to mention both of them were proud of their rolls. He himself was just happy to go to school. Since he grew up an orphan such privliedges had not been availible to him until Mia had given him money to enroll in the same high school as everyone else.

Mia had enrolled in a college not far away and had offered (after much begging) for the guys to live with her. She'd taken on quite the task. "Raising" as the neighbors called it five rowdy teenage boys at once and she was just a junior in college.

"Kento. Where is mah science book? If you got food on it again you'll regret it." A British voice intoned from the door way as it slammed open.

Kento let out a squeak and got down on his hands and knees crawling underneathe the table trying to hide. Ryo and Rowen watched with wide eyes as Cye Mouri, the youngest of the group of boys and the bearer of the Torrent armor stomped in glowing a sky blue his symbol of Trust throbbing on his forehead.

It looked quite silly for such a small boy to scare Kento Rei Faun, the strongest boy in the school. But only the boys at the Koiji house hold had any idea what Cye was capable of. Even Sage Date, the well known "nothing phases him" of the group got anxious when Cye started to glow.

"Kento!" Cye shouted again.

"I didn' get food on it Cye. I promise. Man, I just don't know where it is." Kento stammered as Cye dragged him out by his foot.

"You'd bettah find it, love. Because I need it. now." Cye growled his eyes glowing sky blue.

"Man, you are like a friggin' girl." Kento exclaimed eyes wide as he started to run up the stairs. In response Cye clenched his fist and Kento shrieked like a female as sky blue energy shocked him in the butt. "Ok Ok. I'm going. I'm going."

After Kento was gone the sky blue glow around the younger boys body disappeared and he sat down on the couch crossing one leg over the other and reached over to the table and took the tea cup that Kento had tried to drink earlier before getting distracted by annoying the heck out of Rowen and sipped it quietly. "So how was School today, mates?"

Ryo just blinked mouth open at the sudden change and couldn't respond. Rowen cracked a grin and sat back down on the couch in front of Cye. "Great. Got all the classes I wanted. I presume Kento still hasn't passed Freshman Biology?"

"Has that lout passed anything?" Cye replied sighing into the luke warm tea cup. "I really thought he'd pass it this time with my help. But 'e made ah D. And you need at least ah C. So we're goin' ta try again."

"Hey Cye how are your classes going?" Ryo intoned sitting beside the British Ronin. Cye being the youngest was one year behind everyone else. Ryo, Rowen and some hwo Kento were all Juniors at Han High and Sage Date the oldest was a Senior who was having no problems passing anything. But Ryo sometimes worried about the youngest.

"Considering it's all duff and in Japanese, I'm doing great." He replied dryily.

"Ouch." Rowen winced. "Fergot yer not inta Japanese all da way."

"Yeh you guys help me out at home by talking both but at school it's all in a language I barely know." Cye looked into his tea cup blushing bright red. "It's sad really. Kento can speak German, Japanese, American and fluent Chinese. Ryo you can talk fluent French, Spanish, English and Japanese. Rowen you can speak God knows what. Sage is just like Ryo. But me? I can barely speak Japanese.

I failed French and German and took Japanese and barely got past it. Now I'm stuck in Japan."

"Cye we're here to help you. So don't worry."

"Yeh thanks. Hey where is Sage and Mia?"

"Apparently Mia is taking care of two new students who came in and since they are female Sage had to accompy Mia." Ryo explained. In response Cye rolled his eyes and sipped at the now cold tea.

"Thank you so much for taking care of us." A tall female said as she climbed out of the jeep. She turned around and helped a younger girl out handing her a multicolored book bag. "The trip to Japan was so sudden I didn't know what we were going to do."

"It's no problem at all, really. At the college we get random students all the time. Have any idea what you are going to study?" Mia Koiji asked climbing out of the drivers seat.

"Well Sarah wants to be an artist. I hope to be a novelist."

"How romantic." Sage Date interrupted getting out of the jeep. He brushed the one lock out of his violet eyes and tried to flirt non stop with the oldest of the two. "I'd like a novelist."

To their surprise Sarah moved closer to the other and glared at the blonde. She growled but didn't say anything. Sage stared down at her with a vengence. He couldn't tell why she was so protective but she wasn't going to get in the way of him and that beauty, what was her name again? Eve? But she spelled it weird? So it was "Yves." The eldest looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. Just saying your name again. It's beautiful." Yves rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders. She turned around and both girls gasped.

"Woah, we get to live here?"

In front of them was a high rise apartment building that looked like New York. People were running in and out of the doors non stop on cell phones or palm pilots. "Wow. Um. What do we owe on the rent, Mrs. Koiji?" Yves asked nervously biting her lip.

"You owe nothing. It is paid by the School. Come on and follow us. The room is great. Sage grab their bags." Mia exclaimed with a smile and ran up the stairs, Sarah and Yves following still gaping at all of it. Sage grumbled for a bit about being a pack mule then grabbed both suit cases and followed the three women.

"So that black haired one is it?" A voice asked in the darkness. "She looks like she once belonged here." A candle light came on and it gave a dim light in the big room. Blue hair blew gently in the invisible wind. "Master Talpa when we do we pounce? I can feel the negative energy."

"Patience, Cale. Patience. The time will come shortly. Soon the bearer of the Black Armor of Emotion shall be ours."

"I want a piece of that other girl." Sekemet exclaimed interrupting the two. "She's cute. Nice to torture."

"Silence, Sekemet. She must never find her armor. If she does her and Torrent could form a bond that would be almost as powerful as the Inferno Armor. We do not want that." Talpa's voice boomed. "Go down there. Rid me of the brat and bring the Prince back where he belongs. I feel for him being stuck in a womans body for so long. Go now. Do not fail me."

"Yes Master." All three War Lord replied bowing and disappearing in poofs of smoke.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Dynasty

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

Check Chapter 1 for disclaimers and Profile for Notes

"Nice place!" Sarah exclaimed running into it. "Look Yves we even get our own beds! It's so cool!" She ran back over to Mia and hugged her. "Thank You So Much!"

"Wow. This is almost to good to be true." Yves was dragged in by the tiny girl and surveyed the big space as well. It was twice the size of the room they had in England. And three times the size they had in America before coming here.

Mia walked in after them smiling and laughing along with them. Sage was the last to walk in and his kaniji flared up. He stopped in the door way and tried to concentrate on the feeling he was getting. Something wasn't right. He dropped the suit cases and looked up to the ceiling. Nothing up there. He shivered. There were bad vibrations emitting from this entire room.

He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. This time he felt something. His eyes flared open and he grabbed Mia's hand. "RUN! ALL OF YOU OUT!"

"What?" Sarah turned around to see a man with blue hair and a scar on his right cheek floating in the air. "Yves- what is that?"

Yves moved in front of Sarah only staring with wide eyes. What was she going to do? The man cackled and landed on his feet in front of her. He bowed on one knee, "Forgive me, your highness. I didn't mean to startle you. If you will please follow us we will take you off this lowly planet."

"I'm sor..sorry?" Yves exclaimed looking down.

"Cale what are you up to! Get away from them." Sage shouted running back in the room in full sub armor. He growled and did a high kick at the Warlords head. Cale stood up and put his hand out. Black energy shot out and Sage flew to the wall sliding to the ground moaning.

"Forgive the intrusions, my lord."

"I think you've got the wrong, Prince, weirdo." Yves muttered.

"You are the Prince of the Dynasty. Come. Accept your throne and destiny. You can't run away."

"What is he wearing?" Sarah asked running over to the fallen Sage. "Sage what is going on?"

"Sarah, stay back. These guys are not one to mess with." Sage stood up and pushed her out of the room. She landed with scream on her butt on in the hall way. She saw Mia on the phone.

"Hey! That was rude, dude!" She screamed back into the door way.

"You'll thank me later." He shouted back.

"Ryo you have to hurry. The Dynasty has shown up at the housing Unit by the college." Mia whispered into the phone not knowing Sarah was behind her.

"We'll be over there as soon as possible Mia. Keep the two girls safe." Ryo exclaimed nodding to the other three. Kento dropped his food. Cye and Rowen dropped their pencils and they all three ran up to their rooms and came running back down armor orbs in hand. "You heard her, guys. Ronins to arms!"

All four boys held up their orbs in the air and different colored lights engulfed each boy. Cye glowed Sky Blue with the symbol trust burning on his forhead. Rowen was a darker blue and the symbol of life on his forehead. Kento was orange with the symbol of Justice on his and Ryo was red with the symbol of virtue burning brightly.

After the light disappeared all four boys were dressed in similar sub armor to Sage. "Lets go!" They grabbed each others hands and closed their eyes. Together they shouted. "Ronin Teleport!" Rainbow colored light exploded and after it was gone so were the Ronins.

"Cale you must be mad if you think She's a Prince. You Warlords must have really lost your brains. Princes are Males." Sage spat out heaving as he and Cale circled one another. Yves had run past and out into the hall way with Sarah watching the two battle. Behind them Mia screamed when another one in purplish pink armor appeared hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello there, my dears. Sire." He bowed slightly even though he was hanging. The lights in the apartment building flickered and suddenly went off. From the other room Cale could be heard shouting "Black Lighting Slash!" Dais grinned as he glowed in the dark and started to laugh. "Welcome back home my Prince. It's been a long time."

"John, I'm scared." Sarah whispered clinging to her friend. "Who are these guys."

"I don't know but I intend to find out." She growled and lifted her head. "Hey you. Who are you and what do you want?"

"You really have lost your memory. I shall help you regain it." Dais turned around and stood on his feet. He lifted his arms and brought them to his chest chanting in ancient Japanese. The scenery changed and it looked like an old battle ground.

"John!" Sarah screamed. "There are dead people! Help!"

"Get behind me. What have you done?"

"I'm showing you your true self. Behold." Dais was no where in sight but the two girls and Mia saw a tall man on a black horse. He was completley covered in a black armor. Two black swords were in his hands. "This was your past and your destiny."

"Search for survivors. If there are any, destroy them. Talpa said no one but the Dynasty shall survive." The Black Armored Man ordered stopping his steed.

Beside him Cale rode up in ancient armor. "Sire, this raid has proved to be a nice catch. We have 1000 people dead and 2000 caught. This is our best yet if I do say so myself."

"We have 200 more colonies to destroy before the Dynasty can rule." The man replied not batting an eye. "Then..Then.." He whispered to himself, "I'll be free of this nonsense."

"What was that, Sire?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Go on, Cale. Continue searching and destroy what ever is left."

"As you wish. Men follow me!" Cale shouted raising his sword.

The black armored man climbed off his horse and sheathed his swords. He looked around the dark land and a tear rolled down his cheek. "How could I do this?"

"Are you doubting your mission, Prince?" Another man asked walking over. It was Dais.

The Prince turned around wiping the tears away quickly. He shrugged depressed.

"You must remember these so called "people" of earth took your love. Your one and only. You must forget you are avenging her death by doing this. They don't deserve to live, your highness. They took her away from you."

The Prince's eyes grew hard under the armor and glowed red his hands clenching. "I remember now." He replied coldly. One of his hands went to his sword and he clutched the handle. "No one in this world shall breathe a breath of life. There is no payment for what they have done to me." He lifted his head. "Move on to the next Colony. Let there be no survivors. And may their deaths be painful and slow."

"As you wish." Dais clicked his heels at his horse and it sped off. The rest of the army following.

The Prince took a sky blue ribbon out of his pocket and lifted it in the air. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered her. "My Princess, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." In his mind he saw her happy smile and heard her giggle. "I loved you more than anything in the world. I will avenge your death. I swear it."

He stuck it back into his armor plate and wiped the tears away. Straightening his physique up he jumped back on his horse. "People of Earth. Hear me now!" He roared. "You have taken my life. It is now my turn to take yours!" His horse went so fast he passed the Warlords and the army.

He stopped in a Villiage where some of the soliders had made it quickly. People were running out of their homes screaming for someone to help them. He surveyed the damage and a smile came across his features. A sad yet approving smile. He looked down when he saw a tiny girl no older than 16 running away from a solider. She looked like- "Princess?" His heart sped up with hope.

The girl stopped in her tracks and screamed loudly. She was cornered by the Prince and by a solider. "Bow before the Prince, you wench."

"I bow before no one!"

"You bow to me, insolent brat." The Prince growled unsheathing one of his swords. "Or I shall take your life for it."

"What difference will it make?" She asked hotly keeping her eyes on both of them. "You've killed millions. What difference will my death make?"

"In numbers not much. In memory- much."

She gasped as he raised his sword. "How can someone be so cruel? What happened to you that caused all of this?"

He stopped in mid air. She fell to her knees covering her head. "What would you care? This world is cruel and needs to be punished."

"And you are the one to dish out the punishment then?" A man's voice exclaimed. He yeilded a war lords sword and glared. "If you want a fair fight, Prince. Why not fight with the Lord our God."

The Prince raised his eye brow clearly amused. "A fighter, eh?"

"I am not a fighter except when lives are in danger. But you have gone to far." The man was in black robes and had a long cross hanging down the front.

"A priest. How noble." The Prince smirked.

"Father Andrew!" The girl clammered to her feet and ran behind him.

"A priest with a sword? Well come on then. Fight me, old man."

"Old? I beg your pardon, Prince." The man removed his hood and glared. Black eyes hard. "Old I am not. A priest and a fighter, I am."

"All the more of a challenge then. Draw your sword then Priest. Show me your talents. Prove that you are not a monk who just reads. Fight me."

"Julia, run. Hide. I'll come for you afterwards."

"But Andrew-"

"No buts. Hide!"

Julia ran behind a building and watched the as the Prince bowed mockeningly towards the Priest. "You take the first blow, your holiness."

"As you wish- Argggh!" The priest leaped in combat swinging the large sword. Right before it hit the Prince it glowed black and sent shock waves through the man wielding it.

The Prince heaved with laughter. "Did you really think a holy man could wield an evil weapon? You are pathetic and not worth my time." He raised his sword. "It's such a pity to you looked like such a worthy opponent. You of all people should know though, evil always prevails."

"Evil only prevails when the good of peoples hearts has been manipulated for the evil purpose."

The Prince froze once again as the Priest's words replayed in his mind. He shook his head and slashed once at the Priest. The man fell to the ground in a heap bleeding. He knelt down and took a fist full of hair lifting the head of the man. "Your preaching has failed. Now die and go to hell for it."

"God will forgive your sins, Prince. I promi-" The Priest slumped dead. The Prince dropped him and wiped his hands off.

"It's so much more fun when they try and figh-" A rock hit the black armor and the Prince looked over. "What do you want? Trying to kill me for hurting your Priest?" He laughed, "Go and try little one."

Tears were streaming down Julia's face and she threw many more. "You are pure evil. No one loves you. I hope you go to hell for what you are doing!" She shrieked screaming hysterically.

"Evil is my home, sweet heart." He replied growling.

She froze and stared up at him. "No one belongs in hell- why are you doing this?"

"I once lived here, my dear. Before the people of this rock stole the only thing in my life that meant the most to me. Now nothing will stand in my way." He lifted his sword and she grabbed his arm. "Stop fighting and it will be over much quicker."

"Would she want you to do this?"

He stopped and eyes went open. "Wh..What?"

"Would she want you to do this? This girl you once loved."

"Sire, do not listen to her. She is a lying low life. Kill her and lets move on." Sekemet called out.

"But she has a-"

"Silence. All of you." A deep voice boomed.

All of the warriors turned around and saw a floating head. "Master Talpa."

"Prince, do not let this mortal tell you what is morally right when she killed the one you loved. Kill her and forget what she said. This planet should be nothing but a killing ground for you to practice with your armor."

The Prince lifted the girl by her neck and squeezed. "You liar. One quite bold to bring that up. Tricking me into thinking about your lies. No more."

She squirmed in the air trying to free herself from his grasp. Her face went pale and she kicked. The Prince squeezed harder and smiled as her squirming stopped and she went limp. Blood trickled down the neck of the pale body. "Very good, My Prince. Very good. You have done well and will get your reward. Drop her and return to the castle."

"As you can see, Prince. You were a very Noble Prince. Return to your duties. The mortals have regained power. We must defeat them again."

Yves stood there staring with her hands to her mouth. Sarah was pale and was clinging. "That's not me. But it sounded like me. What is this?"

"Dais- Stop this nonsense!" A boy's voice cried. "Aaaargh!" Orange light exploded and suddenly the world disappeared. They were back in the hallway. This time there for four new men in armor standing in the way branding their weapons.

"Woah nice armors!" Sarah exclaimed cheering as Mia dragged them to the side out of the way. "Who are they Mia?"

"They are the Ronin Warriors. They fight the Dynasty. The Evil people who attacked us." She explained.

"And the ones I apparently worked for." Yves slid to her knees and stared at the floor. The image of the dead girl brandished in her mind. "If I am that Prince. Then I am not noble. I have killed innocent people."

"John?" Sarah knelt down beside her friend. Placing her hands in the older girls lap and looked up into her eyes. "What is it? You're crying!"

"I killed a Priest as well."

"Hey, don't worry." Sarah replied lifting her hands and wiping her friend's face. "That wasn't you. You aren't evil."

"But that sounded like me."

"Web of Deception!" The girls looked up to see the Ronins held up in the air by spider webs. "This was to easy. Your concern for the girls has made you weak, Ronins."

"Argh!" Cye squirmed against his bonds. "Run Mia. Get them outtah 'ere."

"Oh! They are getting hurt. We got to help them!" Mia exclaimed. Sarah ran past Mia holding a broom in her hand. "SARAH!"

"Jake! No get back here!"

"Let them go weirdo!" Sarah shouted swinging at him.

Dais looked down and laughed. "If this is your only defense Ronins then you're done for."

The broom went through the Warlord and Dais sighed. He lifted his hand and webbing shot out and captured her. "AAAH! Ow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Dynasty

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

Check Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and Profile for Notes

"Jake!" Yves shouted. "Let her go1!"

"Prince you don't need her." Dais replied. "She is nothing but a nusiance. Come back to the Dynasty. Help us avenge the death of your lover."

Yves froze in her spot and stared as everything started coming together. That Prince was her. The reason she did all of that killing was because of "Sarah. I did that massacre for her did I?"

"Ah now you're realizing your past." Dais beamed.

"You're right. That was the past. But this is the future. This time I have a chance to save her." Yves started to glow a dark purple and was lifted in the air. "Hey creepy fight me."

"With what, Prince?" Dais cackled. "I see no weapon."

"You want a weapon Dais, you're going to get it!" Yves shouted. Her arms went in the air and purple light exploded. "Armor of Emoi Dao Jun!"

A black armor appeared on her body. Purple glitter ran down her limbs and then disappearing in the air. "Now lets fight." She pulled out one of her swords and held it up ready to fight.

"Not now, Prince. We will meet again soon. Do not meddle in our plans, Ronins." Dais laughed and nodded to Cale. Cale leapt forward and cut the Ronins free. All except three people. "And we will keep these three with us to remind you of it."

"No! Cye! Rowen!"

"SARAH1!"

Ryo growled and turned around to the new comer. "Who are you? And how come you have a black armor. Why is he calling you a Prince? Speak up, dude. I want answers now."

"Calm down, red." Yves replied her armor disappearing leaving her in a black sub armor. "I was apparently a Prince in the Dynasty in my past life. I wore the Black armor. But that's all I know."

"Yeh and because of you they took Cye and Rowen." Kento ran over to her and tried to fight. He threw a punch and she dodged it knocking him to the ground. She held one of his arms twisted behind his back. He groaned.

"Look I lost someone to. Or have you already forgotten that?"

"Both of you stop this." Mia shouted. All of the armored teens froze. "Fighting is going to get us no where. I know you all want to get the other three back so work together."

"Work with a Dynasty Prince? Mia are you insane?"

"Got a better idea, Kento?"

"She's got a point Kento. Unless you want Cye to die in the Nether Realm we have no other choice but to trust her."

Ryo sighed and stepped forward with an out stretched hand. Yves stared at it and stood keeping her guard up. "Alright, I'm Ryo of Wildfire, your highness. The orange one you just beat the crap out of is Kento of Hardrock and you've met Sage. Now what's your name?"

Yves shook his hand nervously and shrugged, "My name is Yves. Please do not call me highness. I'm not sure if I still believe I am a Prince or not." She took her hand back and looked to the ground. "I have to save her."

"Don't worry," Sage walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will get them back, Yves. She will be safe."

Yves lifted her head tears streaming. Sage gave her a warm smile. "Sarah wouldn't want you to be sad. Be cheerful and optimistic for her, alright?"

"Yeh..your right..."

"I sugguest we go back my house and get some rest. Tomorrow we can start the search." Mia said quietly.

"Good idea Mia." Ryo replied. "Where are your bags," He asked powering down to his jeans and red shirt. "We'll help you carry them back."

"In the room.." Yves walked into the room. It was damaged and rubble was every where. She saw Sarah's book back and knelt down picking it up. Out of it fell two lions. She picked them up and hugged them close. "Don't worry Jakie, I'll come rescue you. Just stay safe for me. I love you."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of Dynasty

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

Check first chapter for disclaimer and profile for notes!

"Sarah are you alrioght?" Sarah opened her eyes to see two boys hovering over her. The one talking sounded like Yves. "Oh Rowen she's wakin' up."

"Great!" The other exclaimed.

"Wha..What happened?" Sarah sat up with Rowen's help and looked around to see nothing but darkness. The only light was coming from the candles flickering out side of the barred room. "Where are we?"

"Some where deep in teh Dynasty is my guess." Rowen replied.

"The Dynasty? What is the Dynasty? Everyone keeps talking about it."

"Well, the Dynasty is an evil place. Almost like Earth, you see," Cye explained sitting beside her cross legged. "But it's evil. Those goons we were fioghtin'? They were part of tha Dynasty."

"Why do they want us though?"

"I know why they want us, but you sweet heart, I have no idea. Probably to make your friend mad. She was the Prince of the Dynasty after all remembah."

"John would never be the Prince of such an evil place. Never. She's real good."

"Why do you keep calling her John?"

"It's a joke we've been playing for about five years." Sarah pulled her knees to her chest tears forming. "I'm her kitten. Her Jakie. Jake and John are two dancers and we just took their names and used them as our nick names."

"'Ey don' cry, love." Cye wiped her tears away. "You will see her again. I promise."

"First we 'ave ta get outta dis poor excuse fer ah hotel room. They really need ta hire ah new decorator." Rowen was already on his feet examining the bars that held them in.

"The Dynasty neverah was one for style, Ro." Cye agreed standing.

Sarah stayed on the ground and watched the two as the surveyed the situation. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh my name is Cye. And this is Rowen. We're Ronin Warriors. The people who are idiotic enough to fight this evil."

"Idiotic or brave, Cye?"

"I've wondered reallah lately."

"Such a vote of confidence, water boy."

"Water boy?" Sarah inquired standing.

"Yes, love, my element is water. Rowen's is the air around us." Cye explained.

"In otherah words when 'e shouts 'Super Wave Smasher' dive some where safe."

"Um right." Sarah held out her hand to shake both of theirs. "My name is Sarah!"

She smiled at them and Rowen stared not sure what to say back. He wasn't used to being cheerful in the Dynasty except with his fellow Ronins. Cye however took the initative and shook the small hand. "Nice to meet you Sarah."

"So um any luck on finding out how to get out of here?" She asked.

Rowen turned back around to the steel bars in front of him and grabbed two of them pulling at them. "Unless you can cut through metal, I think we are stuck."

"Great. Leave it to tha Dynasty to randomally get brains and actually use them." Cye groaned flopping back the floor.

Sarah stared at the bars and walked over to them. When she touched her her hands went right through them. She yanked them back wide eyed.

"Woah, how did you do that?"

"I duh know- man that's weird."

"Do it again!"

"Um ok..er..let see.." Sarah put her hands to the bars and this time nothing happened.

"What happened that time?" Rowen asked walking over to her.

"I dont know Rowen. I just walked over and was thinking of getting back home with Yves and I went through the bars."

"Try it again thinking of her."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. "Right here goes." She reached forward again thinking of her friend. When she touched the bars her hands went through them again.

"Do they teach you guys magic overah in America now?" Cye inquired standing with new excitement.

"I don't know." Sarah stammered.

"It's ok, calm down. This new development is good." Rowen grinned enthusiastically. "Just sit and rest and I'll come up with a plan to use this to our advantage."

Sarah sat down beside Cye quietly and the two of them watched the blue Ronin pace back and forth. Sarah looked out the one window and sighed. "John, don't worry about Jakie, I'll be ok."

End Chapter 4


End file.
